


Fine Things

by ThighHighAnon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Hand Jobs, Hannibal teaches Will, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Option to not read the smut if that’s not your thing, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Smut, Sub Will Graham, eventually, hannibal likes to buy Will fancy things, kind of has some sugar daddy vibes??, making Will watch himself in his mirror as Hannibal plays with him, more kinky shit, post s3ep13, post wotl, sensual, will plays Hannibal’s harpsichord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighHighAnon/pseuds/ThighHighAnon
Summary: Will and Hannibal are living together ‘on the run’.Hannibal purchases expensive, pure silk clothing for Will to wear to the opera.Featuring Will playing Hannibal’s harpsichord - and Hannibal teaching him.Second chapter contains smut, but you can read the first chapter as stand alone if you don’t want to read that.





	1. Chapter 1

It is the afternoon that Will and Hannibal are preparing to attend the opera, despite Will’s protests about going to such an event.  
It is simply not the right atmosphere for him, and whilst he can appreciate the grandiosity, he’d much rather curl up by a warm fire and read some instructional guide to fly fishing that can’t tell him anything that he doesn’t already know.  
He agreed to go purely because he could see the hopeful look on Hannibal’s face when he’d asked him to attend with him. 

And so here they both are, Hannibal strolling around the kitchen with an air of excitement about him as he prepares them both a dinner before they leave, and Will calmly experimenting with Hannibal’s harpsichord in the next room.  
Hannibal had suggested he teach him how to play, admitting that he had been curious about Will’s musical abilities ever since he saw his old but handsome piano in his neat little home. Hannibal had offered to buy him a piano when Will had stated how surprisingly different the harpsichord is to play, but Will had quickly refused, stating that he only dabbles with a few short melodies here and there and certainly isn’t musically inclined enough to desire a new piano.  
Hannibal had still persisted on tutoring him, teaching him how to play a short piece every now and then.  
His heart fills with warmth as he hears the gentle sound of Will playing his harpsichord whilst he prepares a meal for them both.  
The tune is short but sweet, low notes complimenting a scattering of high notes. Hannibal wishes Will would let him teach him more, but he is all to aware that the promise of allowing him to teach Will a new tune leads to the promise of him being dragged to the nearest river and being educated on fishing.  
Quid pro quo.

Hannibal slowly enters the room, admires the sight of his dear Will playing gently, a look of pure concentration on his face.  
He smiles warmly as Will makes a mistake and growls in frustration, his beautiful features scrunching up into annoyance.  
Hannibal chuckles as he approaches, catching Will’s attention.  
He stands behind him and gently leans over him, placing his hands over Will’s as he shows him how to properly use his fingers to reach the right note.  
“Try this”, he whispers softly into Will’s ear, delighting in the almost unnoticeable increase of Will’s breathing.  
“If you use your last finger to play this note, you won’t have to strain so much to reach it.”  
Hannibal explains as he demonstrates.  
Will hums in acknowledgment and then in agreement as he tries it for himself and learns that the note is indeed much easier to play this way.  
Hannibal’s swells with pride as Will perfects the tune, “Brilliant.” He purrs into his ear, sending a shiver down Will’s spine.  
Will clears his throat and stands, gently bumping into Hannibal as he does due to the close proximity.  
“The food smells good.” He says briskly, keen to avoid the intimate atmosphere.  
His and Hannibal’s relationship has only grown more complex recently, and he still isn’t completely sure what Hannibal’s desires and intentions are for the both of them.  
The thought makes his stomach fill with butterflies, and he doesn’t know if it is out of anticipation or nervousness. Perhaps both.  
“It will be ready soon.” Hannibal replies calmly, stepping back to give Will more space.  
Rome wasn’t built in a day. 

After they have both eaten and Will has complimented the food profoundly, the pair of the them retire to the living room, where Hannibal politely asks Will to wait for a moment as he retrieves something for him.  
Will’s curiosity is certainly peaked as he notices a, dare he say it, hint of nervousness on Hannibal’s face? This is a rare occurrence and he is eager to understand the source. 

Hannibal returns shortly after with a medium sized dark matte black box in his hands, a glossy black ribbon tied around it in a handsome bow.  
Will stands as he realises with certainty that Hannibal has brought a gift for him.  
He suddenly feels a sprinkling a guilt, should he have bought Hannibal a gift too? 

Will feels like he should say something as Hannibal hands him the box, but for some unknown reason he can’t think of the right words. Should he say thank you before he’s even opened the gift?  
He decides on, “You really don’t need to buy me anything, you know.” And winces as he realises that he may sound ungrateful.  
Hannibal simply smiles knowingly as Will hesitantly pulls the ribbon loose.  
Will removes the lid of the box and places it on a nearby table before taking a first look at the contents it holds. He finds himself pleasantly surprised at the gift.  
A beautiful, and from what he can tell, expensive pure silk shirt. It is the darkest black he has ever seen and as he runs his hands over the material he gasps at how impossibly soft it is.  
It slides over his fingers and gives him goosebumps - he can’t imagine how it will feel against his chest, his shoulders, his back, his nipples-  
“This feels expensive” he says softly, feeling anxious to accept such a wonderful piece of clothing.  
Hannibal smiles again, not denying the fact but also not wanting to make Will uncomfortable by it. He tries to read Wills reaction - does he like it?  
Will sheepishly touches the beautiful dark buttons and sharp collar, appreciating the contrast to the smooth texture.  
“You said you didn’t think you’d fit in at an opera house - I beg to differ - but to ease your concerns, I thought some new clothing would make you feel more comfortable”. Hannibal explains and makes it sound like the most normal thing in the world. Will supposes there isn’t actually anything abnormal about it.  
It just feels- different. And he can’t shake the feeling that he is being spoilt by his older, wealthy, sophisticated-  
“So you bought me an expensive silk shirt?” Will says with a hint of something hannibal can’t quite place - embarrassment?  
“Have I offended you, Will? Please accept my sincerest apologies if I have - that certainly was not my intention.”  
“No of course not- I mean, sorry. It’s really beautiful. Thank you, Hannibal. This is incredibly thoughtful. I guess I’m just shocked at the expensive material.”  
“I would want nothing less for you, my dear Will.”  
Will tries and fails not to blush at Hannibal’s warm words. Hannibal smirks at him as he sees an unexpected flush run up Will’s neck.  
“Do you want me to put it on for you now?” Will stutters out without much thought.  
Hannibal’s fingers twitch at Will’s words -  
“For you”.  
“Whilst I am extremely eager to see you in such a fine thing,” Hannibal states honestly, “I also took the liberty of purchasing some bath oils for you, to soothe and soften your skin before you put the shirt on.”  
He hands him a small bottle with obnoxiously fancy writing dancing over it - vanilla bath oil.  
It smells delicious and luxurious.  
Will has never been one to waste money on material things but he can’t wait to massage it into his skin.  
“I shall run you a bath, if you’d like. Then we can leave for the opera at 10” 

An hour later Will stands in his bedroom in front of his tall mirror.  
He has his neat black trousers and shiny leather shoes on, and holds his new shirt in his hands, enjoying the material.  
He slides it on and delights in the shiver that runs through him as the material caresses his skin.  
It fits snuggly over his muscular arms and firm shoulders, and slides neatly around his small waist. Will is toned but usually wears size small, he is surprised Hannibal found a shirt that fits him perfectly.  
It’s larger around the biceps to accommodate for wills muscular arms and tighter around the waist to hug wills smaller hips.  
The material is luxurious.  
It shockingly feels somewhat right on Will. 

He likes it. 

Likes the way the silk glides over him when he makes just the slightest of movements.  
He tries not to focus too much on that as it makes his nipples go firm and become more sensitive as the material glides over them.  
It feels divine. 

His curls are beautiful and bouncy, and his face is framed with trimmed facial hair and a sharp jawline. Impossibly dark, long lashes and stunning blue eyes stand out wonderfully against the black shirt.  
Will is the perfect mix of masculine and feminine. A strong, firm body but a slightly small frame with pretty features.  
He finds himself admiring what he sees in the mirror, and mentally thanks Hannibal for his excellent intuition as to what would suit him. 

He wonders how long hannibal has wanted to buy clothes for him.  
What else would he want him to wear? 

His thoughts are interrupted as Hannibal enters the room quietly, his own fancy attire making him look even more expensive than usual..

“It seems as though I have found you the perfect fit,” Hannibal says softly, “You look wonderful.” He finishes, and Will feels his cheeks turn pink at the words as he lets out a light chuckle in an attempt to conceal how surprisingly flattered he feels. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs in an embarrassingly shy voice, “It fits perfectly.” He says after clearing his throat. 

And then Hannibal begins to stride purposefully towards him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so smut happens in this part.. I separated it because of you are someone who just likes the intimate and domestic side of their relationship without sex - then you can just read chapter one and it still works.   
And if you like the idea of them exploring their relationship further, and sexually - then you can read chapter two as well :)

Will is facing Hannibal as he approaches. His breath catches involuntarily in his throat as Hannibal comes so close that he can fully appreciate his dark eyes, shining in the low lit room, the orange glow of the scented candles Will had lit before his bath reflecting in his blown pupils. He can see the softness of Hannibal’s hair, lacking gel after Will’s casual confession about how he prefers it when it is loose and fluffy. He can’t even remember when he had said that, but Hannibal had clearly paid attention. It makes him look softer and more gentle, a subtle deflection from the truth. 

Hannibal stops when he is but a step away from Will and reaches his hands forward to adjust Will’s shirt collar. Will stands with his hands at his side, lets Hannibal run his eyes over him as he looks for any more adjustments to be made.  
Hannibal’s hands brush down Will’s biceps and settle at his forearms.  
“You really do look wonderful.” He says in a whisper. 

He hasn’t moved his hands. 

Will looks up through dark lashes, sees a look of pure affection and appreciation on Hannibal’s face. 

It makes him blush.

“Thank you,” He returns softly, and a little awkwardly to be truthful.  
“So do you.” He adds quickly, feeling it is more than necessary to return the compliment.  
Hannibal looks as stunning as always.  
Hannibal chuckles softly in return, pushes a strand of Will’s hair back behind his ear- done so casually and quickly that Will doesn’t really have time to react- and then places his hands on Will’s shoulders, turning him so he is facing himself in the mirror.  
Hannibal stands behind him, still impossibly close. 

Will can feel his body heat. 

If he leant back just slightly, just slightly, he would have his back pressed up against Hannibal’s chest. 

He doesn’t move. 

Hannibal rests his hands on Will’s hips.  
“There,” he says, “Look at you.”.  
Will doesn’t think Hannibal has ever casually put his hands on his hips like that. He’s too busy thinking about it in confusion and, quite honestly, thinking about how warm Hannibal’s hands are to notice Hannibal’s words.  
“What?” He says, his eyes meeting Hannibal’s in the mirror. He heard him say something but has no idea what.  
Hannibal smirks, he has a devilish look in his eyes but it is masked by the low light.  
“I said, look.” He replies, gesturing to Will’s reflection.  
It sounds almost like a command, despite being said in a soft voice. 

Will obeys. 

He fights impossibly hard not to bite his lower lip.  
He sees himself, wearing fancy clothes that Hannibal has bought for him.  
He sees Hannibal stood behind him, hands still on his hips, his height highlighted more from this angle.  
He stands proudly over Will, his eyes never leaving his body. 

Hannibal leans forward, whispers into Will’s ear, “You look quite delicious.”, and then gently drags his teeth over the lobe.  
Will feels his breathing get heavier and he’s certain it is beyond his control.  
He has no idea what is happening. Or he does but doesn’t know what to think about it or what the hell to do.  
“Thank you.” He says as his voice falters, and then mentally scolds himself. Did he really just say thank you? Hannibal all but told him he looks good enough to eat and that is his response?  
Of course Hannibal would have this affect on him. He’s all controlled actions and precise responses.  
Hannibal just smirks, and his lips brush against the back of Will’s neck as he replies,  
“You are very welcome.”.  
Will can hear his smirk.

He knows what he’s doing. Will hates that it’s working. He isn’t even sure why. Realistically, he knows there has always been a profound attraction between himself and Hannibal, is it really such a shock that it feels so easy to give in and allow the intimate development in their relationship? He shouldn’t be shocked that in this very moment, it is quite possible that he would allow Hannibal to do anything he wanted to him. 

Will can’t quite believe he’s awake when Hannibal reaches a hand around and drags a finger over his belt buckle.  
“You are aroused.” He purrs into Will’s ear.  
Will opens his mouth to reply but nothing comes out.  
Hannibal takes his time.  
“Is this okay?” He asks as he runs his hand over Will’s chest, the other still lightly resting on his belt buckle.  
Will meets Hannibal’s eyes in the mirror and promptly looks away. He is embarrassed. Hannibal is sure of that. His cheeks are flushed red, his breathing is heavy, and his fingers keep twitching with anticipation. Not to mention his heart is pounding in his chest like a rabbit.  
Just as Hannibal is beginning to think he might have pushed his luck tonight, Will nods- just once.  
One small, sharp but subtle nod. Easily missed if you aren’t paying attention.  
But Hannibal is paying attention. To every little detail.  
He hums with hunger and gently untucks Wills shirt at the front, slowly running his hand over his, now exposed, hip bone.  
It makes the younger mans skin burst with goosebumps as a shiver runs through him. 

Will clenches his fists at his sides. Oh god. 

Hannibal uses both hands to run his fingers over Will’s bare hips, the touch so light it tickles in the most sensual way possible.  
Hannibal’s fingers trace higher, dragging up Will’s slim waist and over his sides, sliding over his ribs and settling near his nipples. Hannibal gives Will a moment to breath before gliding his fingers onto Will’s nipples, as light as a feather. He runs gentle circles into them and feels himself thicken in his jeans as Will gasps and visibly becomes unsure of where to put his hands.  
Hannibal takes Will’s hands in his own and gently pulls them behind Will so they are resting on Hannibal’s sides.  
“Keep your hands there.” He whispers into Will’s ear.

Will obeys.

Hannibal continues his exploration underneath Will’s shirt, gently squeezing and pulling his brunette boys nipples until Will begins to grip at Hannibal’s shirt in his hands, another gasp leaving his red, bitten lips. 

“Unbutton your shirt.” Hannibal commands in a gentle voice.  
For a second Will just stands there, making eye contact with Hannibal in the reflection. When he sees Hannibal’s own flushed face, parted lips, and fully blown pupils, he decides he has never seen anything more enticing in his life. He knows if he tilted his hips back, just a little, he would feel Hannibal’s arousal against him.  
He wants to.  
Why does he want to? Has he really been so blind? 

Instead he slowly begins to unbutton his shirt. 

His slow, sheepish movements make Hannibal’s fingers twitch. He has to close his eyes and briefly grip onto Will’s sides, an almost non existent groan quietly escaping from him as he tries to contain his lust and desire. It would be so painfully easy to lose control over this man before him. 

Will now stands with his shirt hanging open, his toned, muscular chest on display and the silk shirt occasionally caressing him when he makes a slight movement.  
Hannibal inhales and exhales heavily, his hair has fallen slightly over his eyes and it makes Will bite his lip when he sees in the mirror.  
He really does like Hannibal’s hair like this.  
When did that happen? When did he start noticing things like that about Hannibal’s appearance and deciding that he likes it. 

Has this, whatever this is, always been here? 

It’s too much to think about. Thinking seems impossible when Hannibal begins to run his hands over Will’s bare torso.  
Those strong, dangerous hands.  
‘He could kill me with those hands’, Will thinks. The intrusive thought pops into his head and he is slightly horrified with himself when he feels his arousal twitch in his trousers at the thought. 

“So beautiful.” Hannibal whispers against the back of his neck, and nuzzles his cheek against him, almost like a cat.  
Will can hear Hannibal’s uncontainable desire.  
His breath is the closest Will has ever heard to being uneven and Will fights back a groan at the thought that he is making Hannibal Lecter lose control. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, my dear Will?” He asks, his voice so quiet and erotic it makes Will grip onto his shirt again-his hands have apparently found their way back to Hannibal’s sides.  
Will meets Hannibal’s eyes again in the reflection. My god he looks so beautiful.  
Jesus, when did Will start seeing him as beautiful? This is too much.  
“I’m starting to get an idea.” He replies breathlessly. It’s hard to form words. 

“Unbuckle your belt.” Hannibal instructs, licking his lips slowly as Will’s shaking fingers obey much quicker this time. There is still hesitation, but he is learning.  
Will pulls down his zipper after he has tackled his belt, suddenly feeling unbearably eager.  
He knows Hannibal is playing the long, slow, teasing game. Of course he is. He wants to make Will desperate for it. Wants to make him see that this is what he truly desires. He wants to show him. Wants to show him so many things.  
All in good time.  
But Will is quite literally aching and throbbing in his boxers, leaking all over himself.  
He thinks with certainty that this is the most turned on he has ever been in his entire life. 

He briefly wonders if Hannibal can smell his overwhelming desire. 

Hannibal reaches into his boxers and gently pulls him free, before moving his hands away and resting them on Will’s hips again so he is left without friction, jutting up in search of contact.  
Will catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and it’s too much to bare. He scrunches his eyes shut, embarrassment and arousal too strong a mix. He’s concerned by how much the thought of feeling ashamed turns him on. 

“Open your eyes.” Hannibal says, a sharp edge to his voice. He wants Will to see this. That’s the whole point, isn’t it?  
But Will can’t bare it. It’s all far too much.  
He can’t control the small whine that escapes him as he grips onto Hannibal’s sides, and feels his knees threaten to buckle. 

His eyes are still closed. 

His head seems to roll back and rest against Hannibal’s shoulder of its own accord,  
“Please.” He whispers, his voice breaking slightly.  
He’s not entirely sure what he is asking for.  
For mercy?  
Hannibal is going to make him watch as he plays with him unbearably slowly, teases him to the brink and turns him into a mess.  
He’s going to make him watch. And see how much he loves it. See how he’s so unbelievably desperate for more.  
See?

Will whines again at the thought.  
God, he needs to learn how to control that. 

“You must look, Will. Do it for me.” Hannibal coos gently, encouraging his precious thing to obey.  
Will gives in. Feels he’ll drive himself mad if he doesn’t. He needs it. And if Hannibal is going to make him watch as a price, then he’ll pay up.  
He opens his eyes slowly and moans at the sight. He can’t help it, it just kind of slips out.  
It makes Hannibal groan and pull on his hips so he is pressed up against him.  
The way Hannibal’s firm chest, and stiff arousal feels against him is enough to make his knees buckle for real this time.  
Thankfully Hannibal holds him up, pulling him close and wrapping one arm around his stomach to keep him there.  
The other hand pulls firmly but gently -is that even possible?- on Will’s hair, exposing his neck so he can lean down and sink his teeth into the sensitive skin.  
It makes Will moan, louder than he’d care to admit. And he is certain he is not in control when his hips roll back against Hannibal’s, desperate for friction.  
Hannibal hums with pleasure as he continues to mouth at Will’s neck, sucking and licking. Marking. 

Claiming. 

Will is far too aware of his erection just bobbing in front of him, swollen and red, leaking with urgency.  
He doesn’t think he can wait much longer.  
He moans again, he doesn’t even care how desperate he sounds anymore.  
The years of tension, pining, words never said and touches never felt, have all built up.  
And it just doesn’t matter anymore.  
Maybe this is what he wanted all along, it certainly feels like it. 

When Hannibal finally runs an antagonising lone finger from the base of Will’s erection, up the shaft, and circles the head, Will really does begin to question his ability to stay standing.  
He reaches a hand up behind him, runs his fingers through Hannibal’s hair and pulls with urgency. He can’t take the teasing anymore.  
When Hannibal continues with just a tantalising thumb rubbing up and down his member, he groans and tugs again, grinding his hips back against Hannibal, delighting in the moan that the older man produces just as he actually wraps his whole hand around Will.  
Will gasps and moans at the contact.  
His hand is so warm. So warm. And so big.  
“Ugh, oh fuck, yes.” Will moans breathlessly.  
His head is thrown back on Hannibal’s shoulder, one hand tangled in Hannibal’s hair, the other holding onto Hannibal’s arm that is wrapped possessively around his stomach.  
Hannibal once again tells Will to watch, and when he sees himself it’s enough to drive him over the edge.  
His hair is a mess, his face is flushed, his lips are red and parted, his pants and moans become wonderful music to Hannibal’s ears, he clings to Hannibal as if his life depends on it, and arches his back when Hannibal curves his hand around his sensitive head.  
He delights in the way his erection sits firmly in Hannibal’s hand. 

And then there’s Hannibal. His eyes look completely black, all pupil. His hair has fallen over his eyes, he’s breathing heavily and has an expression of pure lust.  
He is completely wrapped around Will, simultaneously the cause for his inability to stand and the fact that he is not currently on the floor.  
Will feels a jolt of pleasure shoot through him every time he sees the look of bliss on Hannibal’s face when he rocks against him.  
The fact that he is giving Hannibal uncontrollable pleasure surprisingly makes him swell with pride. Amongst other things.  
It makes him want to give Hannibal more. Makes him want to make Hannibal feel the best he has ever felt in his life. He continues to rub against him, and actually feels Hannibal twitch in his trousers.  
Will breathlessly moans. Will’s sounds have the most delicious effect, Hannibal grips him tighter and tighter until it actually starts to hurt. And it hurts so good.  
He bites into Will’s neck and moans into his ear, jutting against Will as he releases to the feel of his wonderful boy pressed against him and the sound of his sweet pleas in his ears. 

Will moans freely and loudly as he climaxes over Hannibal’s hand, his vision suddenly non existent as he collapses to his knees and takes Hannibal with him.  
Hannibal sits behind him, running a hand through his hair and whispering praise into his ear. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, his jaw, his neck.  
He begins to clean Will up with the utmost care, using a handkerchief from his pocket. Not that Will is really processing it. He can’t manage thoughts right now.  
He thinks he might be euphoric.  
Before he knows it, Hannibal has cleaned him, and himself, up and buttoned up his shirt, and now sits behind him with his legs wrapped around him.  
Will is pulled close against his chest, his back feeling the beats of Hannibal’s heart.  
He notices that he has intertwined his fingers with Hannibal’s, wanting nothing more than to hold onto him and never let go.  
He sits there, in the older mans arms, and comes down from his high.  
Will supposes considering the events of the night, he shouldn’t be so anxious about what he is to do next, but even so, as he turns his head, looks deeply into Hannibal’s intoxicating eyes and lifts a shaky hand to caress his face, he hesitates to kiss him. Then decides they have both waited long enough.  
He leans forward, gently pressing his lips against Hannibal’s, immediately noting how soft they are, softer than silk. He feels how warm and enticing Hannibal’s tongue is as he slips it into his mouth.  
It makes Will moan again, softly into Hannibal’s mouth. 

They stay there together for a while, gentle touches and caresses, soft kisses and grazes of teeth. Until Hannibal regrettably informs Will that they should leave now if they want to arrive on time.  
Will couldn’t care less about missing the opera.  
He wants nothing more than to stay here all night in Hannibal’s arms.  
But he knows that Hannibal has just made him feel quite possibly the most pleasure he has ever felt in his life, and the least he can do is go to the opera with him. 

Besides, an evening on Hannibal’s arm at some fancy event doesn’t sound so bad anymore.  
In fact, it sounds perfect.


End file.
